Nous vivons d'espoir
by shadowquill17
Summary: Sherlock commença à s'inquiéter quarante-cinq minutes plus tard, alerté par l'absence prolongée de John et trop paranoïaque pour songer même une seule seconde que les criminels font effectivement une pause à Noël. Il trouva la dinde dans le caniveau au moment où sonnaient les cloches de quinze heures.


**Cher lecteur, bonjour et joyeux Noël !**

**Je te l'avoue, je n'avais pas prévu de publier une fic en ce jour de fête, puisque j'ai un Johnlock de prévu pour un peu après le Nouvel An... mais en voyant mon programme de fics tristement vide aujourd'hui, je me suis sentie affreusement coupable... **

**Et donc me voici, avec un petit OS que j'ai écrit en précipitation ; tu verras que le style diffère un peu de mes phrases interminables et de mon rythme lent de d'habitude, mais j'espère qu'il te plaira tout de même, parce que c'est certainement un cadeau rien que pour toi !**

**Je te souhaite une excellente lecture !**

**(le titre vient d'un poème de Paul Eluard, "L'âge de la vie".)**

**...**

Il y a de ces croyances qui, bien qu'elles soient illogiques et parfois même insensées, ne quittent jamais tout à fait notre esprit, forgées depuis la petite enfance et décidées à demeurer ancrées envers et contre tout bon sens.

"Papa et Maman seront toujours amoureux et ils resteront toujours ensemble."

"Ça n'arrive qu'aux autres, ce genre de choses."

C'était ce qui occupait l'esprit distrait de John Watson sur son trajet vers son chez-soi et un amant impatient, et la raison pour laquelle il n'entendit pas son agresseur s'approcher par derrière.

Une crosse le frappa à l'arrière de la tête et il sentit une main couvrir sa bouche, l'odeur douceâtre du chloroforme envahir ses sens.

"Même les criminels font une pause pendant les fêtes de Noël."

_J'espère que Sherlock a tué toutes ces stupides croyances_, fut la dernière chose que John Watson pensa avant de s'effondrer comme une masse sur le trottoir verglacé, son sac de courses roulant au sol en vomissant son continu sur la neige sale.

* * *

Sherlock commença à s'inquiéter quarante-cinq minutes plus tard, alerté par l'absence prolongée de John et trop paranoïaque pour songer même une seule seconde que les criminels font effectivement une pause à Noël.

(Les fous furieux et les esprits dangereux ne font jamais de pause, savait-il.)

Il trouva la dinde dans le caniveau au moment où sonnaient les cloches de quinze heures.

* * *

John se réveilla péniblement, un goût de fer dans la bouche et sa vieille douleur dans l'épaule sourde et lassée.

La première chose qu'il réalisa fut qu'il était plongé dans l'obscurité.

La seconde, que l'obscurité n'était pas tant une pénombre causée par l'heure tardive, mais plutôt une conséquence directe du bandeau qu'il avait sur les yeux.

La troisième, que les sons indistincts qui l'avaient réveillé n'étaient pas indistincts mais plutôt des questions, précises et agressives, et que son grognement de réponse n'avait pas dû plaire à ses ravisseurs.

Un poing s'écrasa sur sa joue et la saveur du sang fleurit sur sa langue.

* * *

Lestrade et son équipe n'allaient pas assez vite, ne pouvaient-ils pas accélérer le mouvement, cesser d'être aussi _épais_, se rendre un peu utiles !

(Pourquoi John était-il donc sorti, ils avaient tout ce qu'il leur fallait à la maison, _pourquoi était-il sorti_ ?)

Les indices étaient rares, dispersés, Sherlock ne _voyait pas_.

(Sherlock aurait dû partir avec lui.)

Personne n'allait assez vite, ils le ralentissaient, ne comprenaient-ils pas que le temps manquait ?

(Le temps manquait.)

* * *

Ils voulaient Sherlock, évidemment. Le petit docteur n'était qu'un moyen d'arriver à leurs fins, un outil qu'ils comptaient exploiter pour mener le grand Sherlock Holmes à sa perte.

John riait entre les coups.

Ils n'étaient pas sortis de l'auberge s'ils pensaient pouvoir tirer la moindre bribe d'information de ses lèvres.

(John riait.)

* * *

Sherlock courait comme un homme aux abois, comme un cerf pris en chasse, comme un amant désespéré.

Ils le voulaient lui, pas John.

(Pourquoi était-il sorti ?)

Ils avaient une dent contre Sherlock depuis qu'il avait démantelé leur réseau berlinois... ils pensaient que Noël le verrait vulnérable et détendu. Pas sur ses gardes.

Inutile de dire qu'ils avaient tort.

* * *

Ils s'étaient vite lassés de frapper John; après tout il n'était qu'un appât.

John pouvait sentir le sang de sa lèvre couler sur son menton, le bleu sur son œil enfler lentement.

John priait pour que Sherlock ne tombe pas dans leur piège.

Le bandeau était tombé depuis longtemps et gisait sur un sol de ciment froid, oublié et inutile.

John priait.

* * *

Sherlock courait, sueur aux tempes et souffle court dans sa poitrine.

Il y avait un vieil entrepôt, abandonné et éteint au milieu de nulle part... ils étaient tellement prévisibles.

(Sherlock, pour tout son athéisme éclairé, prit le temps de remercier entre deux foulées les dieux qui avaient distrait les vrais esprits criminels, ceux qui auraient pu cacher John dans un endroit que Sherlock aurait pris des jours à retrouver.)

John devait être là, il devait être là. S'il n'était pas là...

"Fais un voeu, Sherlock."

* * *

John entendit d'abord les coups de feu, claquants et lointains, et le bruit indistinct de corps tombant au sol.

Sherlock l'avait trouvé, évidemment. Il n'avait plus qu'à éviter de se faire tuer pour arriver jusqu'à John...

John se demanda si Sherlock avait récupéré la dinde.

(Probablement pas.)

* * *

Sherlock entra dans l'entrepôt arme à la main, du sang encore frais sur son manteau sombre et le rouge aux joues, et prit sa première vraie respiration en neuf heures.

John était bien là, attaché, ensanglanté, son œil gauche fermé par un énorme hématome violet pour lequel Mrs Hudson ne manquerait pas de les réprimander.

Son regard toujours aussi bleu, John sourit faiblement à Sherlock et ce dernier se précipita, ses jambes courant, volant vers John. Mains tremblantes, cœur fébrile, il détacha John et s'appliqua à le libérer de ses liens, laissant ses doigts et ses yeux caresser ses côtes, son estomac, sa poitrine, s'assurant qu'aucune blessure grave ne se cachait dans la chair tant aimée...

John rit, et Sherlock se rendit compte qu'il était en train de parler, des promesses de vengeance sans queue ni tête, des faits inutiles sur les traumatismes causés par des kidnappings... son cerveau tournoyait, mais John était là, _John était là_.

* * *

John fit la seule chose dont il savait qu'elle calmerait Sherlock; il l'arrêta d'une main ferme sur sa joue et l'embrassa, lèvre fendue contre bouche sèche d'avoir couru, avec tendresse et force pour dire à Sherlock _je vais bien_.

_Je suis là_.

John n'avait jamais eu peur que Sherlock ne vienne pas le chercher.

Il avait eu peur que Sherlock se laisse dépérir dans sa frénésie pour le retrouver.

John dernier attira le front de Sherlock contre le sien; son œil valide planté dans le regard encore fou d'inquiétude de Sherlock, John rassura calmement son amant.

_Tout va bien, Sherlock._

Les mains de Sherlock agrippèrent le devant de sa veste avec une telle force qu'il entendit les phalanges craquer.

_Je suis là._

_Tu m'as trouvé._

Le souffle de Sherlock était chaud contre ses lèvres, vapeur sentie et aussitôt dissipée dans l'air froid et statique de l'entrepôt.

_Ils sont tous morts, il n'y a que nous._

Les cils de Sherlock tremblèrent sur ses pommettes, sombres et fragiles.

_On va pouvoir rentrer à la maison._

Les iris pâles et perdus de Sherlock s'apaisèrent comme ils le faisaient uniquement avec John, et il ferma les yeux.

* * *

-J'ai cru que... J'ai cru...

-Chut, fit John. Je sais. Mais tu m'as trouvé, je suis là maintenant.

Le silence retomba, seulement perturbé par leurs deux respirations.

-Hé, Sherlock.

Sherlock rouvrit les yeux, presque choqué de voir ceux de John si proches, si vifs.

-Joyeux Noël.

Sherlock ne put se retenir.

Nerveux et effrayé, soulagé et heureux, il rit.

**...**

**Eh bien, est-ce que ça t'a plu, ravissant lecteur ? Si oui, si non, si tu as des critiques ou des encouragements, j'espère que tu laisseras une review pour dire ce que tu en as pensé, et en attendant ton commentaire, je te souhaite un fabuleux Noël et de magnifiques fêtes !**

**Gros bisous de Noël, et à bientôt j'espère ! ^^**


End file.
